The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A typical scroll compressor has first and second scrolls. In operation, the vanes of the first and second scrolls meshingly engage one another and form compression pockets. As these compression pockets capture and compress gas, they produce an axial separating force that urges the scrolls axially apart from one another. If the scrolls axially separate from one another, an internal leakage is formed between the compression pockets, causing inefficient compressor operation. An axial force may be applied to one of the scroll members to counter this axial separation. If the applied axial force is too great, however, the compressor may also run inefficiently. The axial force needed to prevent axial separation of the scrolls varies throughout compressor operation.